Des fourmis et des abeilles
by Dupond et Dupont
Summary: Castiel cherchait Dieu depuis bien longtemps, avant même sa quête pour les Winchester et la guerre au Paradis. Depuis toujours, une partie de son esprit se tendait vers son Père, cherchant à combler un vide dans sa Grâce. Il s'était résigné, avait cessé de chercher. Et pourtant...
1. Des fourmis

Personnages : Castiel, Dieu

Situation : Cette première partie prend place pendant la saison 5, plus précisément entre l'épisode où Dean et Sam rencontrent Joshua et celui où ils doivent affronter la Catin de Babylone.

Note : Cette fanfic parle de Dieu. Donc, deux choses. Tout d'abord, ceci est une œuvre de fiction, ce n'est absolument pas un discours théologique. À aucun moment je n'exprime mes propres croyances et ceci ne vise à offenser personne. Ensuite, bien que je fasse partie de ceux qui croient fermement que Chuck est Dieu, ce n'est pas cette piste que j'ai explorée dans cette histoire.

Ce texte est composé de deux parties. La première partie a déjà été postée sur Archive Of Our Own la semaine dernière. La seconde est déjà écrite, je la posterais très prochainement dimanche soir ou lundi sur AO3, et la semaine suivante sur fanfictionpointnet ! Pour savoir pourquoi je poste désormais en "avant-première" mes textes sur AO3, vous pouvez lire ce que j'ai écris à propos de fanfictionpointnet sur mon tumblr.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Des fourmis et des abeilles<strong>

Trouver Dieu.

Officiellement, Castiel avait abandonné les recherches. Les paroles de Joshua, rapportées par les frères Winchester, avaient scellé en lui l'espoir d'une intervention divine. Son père ne s'occupait plus de ses enfants, anges comme humains, et la terre pouvait brûler et se recouvrir de cendres, ce n'était plus son domaine. Il avait rendu l'amulette à Dean, et désormais, il se contentait d'apparaître de par le monde, tentant de semer ses frères et sœurs qui le traquaient.

Castiel cligna des yeux alors que l'univers se matérialisait autour de lui. Par réflexe, il déploya sa Grâce pour goûter le lieu où il avait atterri. Mais si, à une époque, il aurait su précisément où il se trouvait sur Terre, ses sens angéliques restèrent muets. Frustré, il détailla son environnement et huma brièvement le mélange de diazote et d 'oxygène. Le fond de l'air était frais, il devait être en altitude. Une grande bâtisse en pierres projetait son ombre sur un vaste parc aux chemins sinueux. Le soleil achevait tranquillement sa course dans le ciel : un rapide calcul lui apprit qu'il était probablement en Europe ou en Afrique. Des brides de conversations lui parvenaient aux oreilles : de l'allemand. De nombreux hommes et femmes s'agitaient dans le jardin, certains habillés de blouses blanches, d'autres bleues. Castiel prit un temps pour traiter les informations, et choisir quelle hypothèse était la bonne.

Il se trouvait dans un de ces lieux où les humains se faisaient soigner. Un hôpital ? Un asile ? Castiel classa l'élément comme non prioritaire, et reporta son attention sur les humains. Plusieurs avaient remarqué sa soudaine apparition, et certains fronçaient les sourcils en le détaillant. Rares étaient ceux qui n'étaient vêtus ni de bleu ni de blanc, et ils étaient tous en compagnie d'un patient, probablement leur ami, leur parent. Il valait mieux pour lui s'éclipser discrètement. Mais avant qu'il n'ait amorcé un geste, une grande femme vêtue d'une tunique bleue, ses cheveux blonds ramassés dans un chignon, s'était approchée de lui avec douceur :

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton aimable.

- Je suis toujours à Sa recherche, » répondit-il avec automatisme, et comme toujours, il ne parvint pas effacer toute trace de révérence dans sa voix.

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, son esprit était tourné vers les dangers qui pouvaient l'entourer. Il balaya de nouveau les alentours du regard – ses frères ne le retrouveraient pas tout de suite – avant de reporter son attention sur la femme devant lui. Celle-ci l'observait avec un œil vide, puis une lueur éclaira son regard et son visage s'anima. Tout en rajustant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, elle désigna le jardin derrière elle :

« Vous trouverez le vieil homme au fond du parc, l'informa-t-elle en hochant la tête. S'il ne semble pas réceptif, ne l'importunez pas s'il vous plait. Ça fait cinq ans que je travaille ici, et je ne l'ai entendu prononcer un mot qu'à une ou deux reprises ! »

Castiel s'essaya à deux expressions humaines en même temps : le haussement et le froncement de sourcils, et il doutait être parvenu à un résultat convaincant. L'infirmière lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe avant de lui adresser un sourire gêné. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans rien dire, Castiel le regard fixe, la jeune femme s'agitant mal à l'aise, puis l'ange comprit ce que la convention demandait de lui. Il la salua et s'éloigna en prenant le chemin indiqué par la femme.

Le parc était calme. Une légère brise chaleureuse agitait les brins d'herbe d'un vert éclatant. Des papillons, des bourdons et des abeilles voletaient d'un parterre de fleurs à un autre, se posant sur les pétales allant du rouge profond au bleu bariolé de noir, en passant par le jaune pâle. Le chemin sinuait entre les buis et les massifs floraux, avant de se perdre dans un bosquet d'arbres courtauds d'où s'échappaient des pépiements d'oiseaux, invisibles à ses yeux mais perceptibles par instants à ses sens surnaturels. Çà et là, des hommes et des femmes étaient rassemblés par petits groupes, installés sur des bancs, allongés dans l'herbe.

Des humains souffraient ici. Intérieurement. Dans leur âme. Dans leur esprit. Castiel les percevait clairement, leurs douleurs affluaient et refluaient aux abords de sa conscience, lancinantes, éloignées mais incessantes. Le lieu en apaisait certains, d'autres non. Il entendait leurs appels à l'aide muets, malgré ses perceptions angéliques affaiblies. La souffrance. Serait-ce la dernière chose qui lui resterait de l'humanité ?

Certains maux ne pouvaient être guéris par les Hommes. Ceux de l'esprit en faisaient partie. Impuissants, les hommes étaient réduits à enfermer leurs semblables, dans des asiles par des murs et dans leur tête par des psychotropes, espérant soulager la douleur des malades et, plus encore, celle de leurs proches.

Castiel savait que, d'un contact, il pouvait apaiser leur âme malmenée, leur ôter la douleur et la garder pour lui. La tentation était forte de s'approcher de cette vielle femme au regard éteint, abruti par les médicaments. Il pouvait prendre sa souffrance et l'enfouir au fond de son être. Mais il serait inconscient de gâcher sa Grâce, de plus en plus faible, pour cet acte sans signification. Et égoïste. Soigner cette femme au visage sillonné de rides serait tout autant un baume pour lui que pour elle.

Mais il avait une mission.

Il devait arrêter l'Apocalypse.

Et, alors qu'il franchissait les premiers arbrisseaux touffus et passait du soleil ardent à l'ombre mouchetée, Castiel Le trouva.

Sa Grâce déborda de son réceptacle, comme subjuguée, et l'instant suivant, elle se recroquevillait au fond de Jimmy Novak. Nul besoin d'amulette, Castiel ne pouvait se fourvoyer face à la puissance de l'amour et de la vénération qui l'envahit au plus profond de son être. L'individu transpirait la déférence. Le moment passa, et il se retrouva face à un homme comme les autres. Seul un léger fourmillement dans ses bras indiquait à Cas qu'il ne venait pas d'inventer ce qu'il avait ressenti.

L'homme était accroupi, le visage plongé dans les hautes-herbes. À quelques centimètres au dessus de sa tête, les arbustes touffus étendaient leurs branches, formant une voute protectrice. En ce lieu, l'emprise des jardiniers sur les plantes semblait s'être étiolée. L'herbe et la mousse se mêlaient et, protégées de l'agression solaire, elles avaient poussé avec ardeur depuis la dernière tonte. Pénétrant plus profondément dans l'ombre bienveillante, Castiel sentit la peau de son réceptacle se rafraichir et comme de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps, il s'émerveilla de la réactivité de son corps. Il huma brièvement l'air : ses narines se remplirent de l'odeur de l'humus, des arbres et, plus loin, apportées par intermittence par la faible brise, les fragrances entêtantes des grosses fleurs rouges qu'il avait vu garnir les parterres. Un cri de colère lui parvint au loin, montant rapidement dans les aigus, provoquant la fuite d'une volée de petits oiseaux aux pépiements cristallins. L'envolée agita les branches et une pluie de feuilles et d'écorces sèches en tomba. Castiel inspira la poussière de plantes, qui remplit aussitôt ses narines et sa gorge

Un instant, il en oublia où il était et pourquoi, noyé dans cette déferlante de sensations.

Les anges n'avaient ni oreilles, ni nez, ni bouche. Ils percevaient la nature des sons à travers l'essence de leur être, et communiquaient de la même façon. Ils n'étaient qu'énergie, ni chair, ni nerf, ni peau qui faisait la liaison entre l'extérieur et eux. La chaleur, l'humidité, la douceur, ce n'étaient que des concepts avant que Jimmy Novak ne l'accueille en lui. Les odeurs et les saveurs, des mirages auxquels se raccrochaient les humains. Il n'avait au début qu'à peine fait attention à ces nouveaux sens que son réceptacle lui offrait. Mais désormais, il s'humanisait de jour en jour et il devait de plus en plus s'appuyer sur ces étranges sensations à mesure que sa Grâce s'affaiblissait. Plus d'une fois, il s'était simplement figé sur place alors que le fumet épicé d'un plat mijotant s'échappait d'une fenêtre et parvenait à ses narines ou que la texture singulière d'une barre en métal sous sa paume le frappait.

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour se détacher du flot de sensations qui le submergeait et reprendre le monde dans son intégrité. Son attention se reporta sur l'être en face de lui.

L'ange se demanda comment la jeune femme avait pu qualifier l'être qu'il contemplait de vieil homme. D'apparence, il n'était guère âgé. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas blanchi, sa peau était lisse et son corps encore solide, autant de critères qui – Castiel l'avait appris – indiquait un humain dans sa jeunesse. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, le respect l'envahit de nouveau. Au bruit de ses pas, l'être releva la tête, lui accorda un bref regard, et l'ange se sentit transpercé par ces yeux d'un autre âge.

« Père… » lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Le mot sonnait étrangement dans sa bouche maintenant qu'il s'adressait directement à Lui. Celui-ci eut un geste de recul, puis de la résignation sembla passer dans son regard, si humain.

« Castiel, répondit-Il et Sa voix fit écho avec sa Grâce. Approche. »

Castiel s'obtempéra, incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

« Ne marche pas sur cette fourmi, Castiel. »

L'ange tendit sa Grâce vers l'extérieur, la laissant filtrer en dehors de son enveloppe de chair. Là, mêlée au lent écoulement indolent de l'énergie des végétaux, il sentit une infime étincelle de vie s'agiter.

Il se pencha et il vit, accrochée au sommet d'un brin d'herbe, une fourmi ailée batailler pour conserver son équilibre. Avec précaution, Castiel posa son pied ailleurs. Ses sens désormais éveillés, il percevait des centaines d'éclats de vie émailler le sol, affairés, inconscients de Sa présence.

« C'est une femelle, reprit Dieu. Tu vois, son abdomen est rempli de la semence des autres mâles. Elle cherche à fonder sa propre colonie. Sa propre famille. »

Il marqua une pause, Son regard toujours braqué sur son carré de verdure.

« Cela ne fait que quelques heures qu'elle a vu pour la première fois la lumière du jour. Les femelles ne sortent que pour se reproduire. Puis, elles s'enterrent et passent le reste de leur vie à pondre, sans jamais remonter à la surface.

- Et quel est le destin de celle-ci ? » demanda Castiel avec révérence.

Pour la première fois, Il releva Son regard vers lui et, avec une joie non dissimulée, lui répondit :

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ! »

Castiel resta interdit. Comment pouvait-Il ne pas savoir ? N'était-Il pas omniscient ? Il retint ses questions blasphématoires, machinalement, comme le bon soldat qu'il était. Avait été.

« N'est ce pas cela qui est merveilleux ? » continua-t-Il.

Castiel se surprit à acquiescer sans même comprendre, le regard fixé sur le sourire béat de son Père. Cette vision hérissait sa Grâce, couvrait sa peau humaine de chair de poule. Cette créature, aux expressions si humaines, était-elle vraiment son Père ? _Et Dieu créa l'Homme à son image._ À quel point les saints écrits, interprétés et réinterprétés par les humains, s'approchaient-ils de la vérité ? Dieu avait créé tous les êtres vivants, du plus infime au plus grand, insectes, reptiles ou mammifères, humains comme anges. Mais qu'était-Il ? Revêtait-il à l'instant une fausse apparence, comme Castiel revêtait Jimmy Novak, ou se trouvait-il en face du Créateur dans son plus simple apparat ?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais Castiel n'était pas venu pour cela. La curiosité était une pulsion humaine, qu'il s'efforça de combattre. Il restait peut-être encore un espoir, il ne devait pas le gâcher.

« Père… » répéta-t-il, et le mot n'avait pas perdu de son étrangeté. « J'ai besoin de Votre aide. Sans Vous, Vos fils sont perdus. Vous devez revenir pour nous guider.

- Vraiment ? »

Sa voix était distante, son regard de nouveau braqué sur l'herbe luxuriante.

« Mes frères et sœurs projettent d'amener l'Apocalypse sur Terre. Lucifer est déjà sorti de sa cage et ils attendent l'affrontement final.

- Et qu'attends-tu de moi, Castiel ? »

La voix était douce, mais la question déconcerta l'ange. Ce qu'il attendait ? Une bouffée de colère monta en lui, soudaine et inattendue. Les mots fusèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir :

« Vous devez arrêter l'Apocalypse ! Si vous ne faites rien, toute forme de vie s'éteindra, les humains mourront, la terre périclitera ! Rien d'autre ne peut les arrêter. Vous devez – »

La fin de sa phrase mourut entre ses lèvres. Était-il en train d'admonester le Créateur, Lui ordonner de lui obéir ? Sa propre audace le laissa pantois. C'étaient les humains, dans leurs prières, qui exigeaient de Dieu qu'Il arrange leurs problèmes. Soudain, sa requête lui parut n'être qu'une exigence puérile. Pourtant, sa demande était juste, croyait-il. Mais qu'en savait-il ? Qui le lui avait dit ? Dean ? Sam ? Pouvait-il se laisser guider par des humains ? Ou pire, par lui même ? Il n'y avait personne pour le mener vers le chemin du savoir, et cette ignorance, plus que tout, créait en lui un gouffre vertigineux.

Mais son Père ne semblait n'avoir pas conscience des émois intérieurs de l'ange. Ce que vit alors Castiel le plongea dans un désarroi sans nom, aussi soudain que sa colère. Dieu, le Créateur de toutes choses, s'était recroquevillé sur lui même, son corps tendu, les paupières étroitement closes. Castiel resta immobile, muet, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente face à ce spectacle. Après un temps infiniment long, son Père expira, ouvrit les yeux, déplia Ses membres et, avec une voix distante, dit :

« Oui, c'est vrai. Si tes frères s'affrontent, de la Terre il ne restera que des cendres, et de la Vie, que poussières. »

Il tendit Son bras vers la future reine fourmi, comme s'Il allait l'attraper, mais Sa paume resta suspendue.

« Elle mourrait aussi. »

Il semblait réellement affecté, bien plus que par tout ce que venait de lui apprendre Castiel. Puis, il ramena Sa main sur Son genou et haussa les épaules :

« Mais peut-être va-t-elle être mangée dans quelques minutes… »

Castiel tendit sa Grâce de nouveau et perçut, quelques centimètres plus loin, un être qui se frayait un chemin à travers les brins d'herbe. Arrivé au sommet d'une tige, une mandibule se dévoila, avant de retomber dans le couvert végétal. C'était un scarabée, dont la trajectoire tarabiscotée allait rencontrer celle de la fourmi. Castiel garda le silence.

Celui-ci s'éternisa, alors que les deux créatures célestes regardaient la fourmi batailler pour sa survie, ignorante du danger qui la guettait. À moins qu'elle ne soit que bien trop consciente de la fragilité de sa vie. Enfin, Dieu reprit d'une voix lente, presque chagrinée :

« J'ai inventé le libre arbitre. Une idée géniale, mon ultime création. Et j'en ai doté l'Homme. Cela me semblait brillant. » Il soupira. « Te rends-tu compte pourquoi, Castiel ? »

Son Père avait relevé la tête et Son regard brillait d'une lueur fiévreuse.

« Hommes et femmes allaient agir et je ne serais pas responsable. Ils allaient faire des choix, et je n'en connaîtrais pas les conséquences ! »

Un silence. Au dessus d'eux, une branche s'affaissa sous le poids d'un oiseau. Au loin, des éclats de voix s'élevèrent de nouveau, avant de se calmer.

« Ils n'ont pas fait les choix auxquels je m'attendais, continua-t-Il le regard dans le vague. Mais n'était-ce pas le but ? Je ne peux guère m'en prendre qu'à moi même. »

Dieu ferma les yeux, comme s'Il se remémorait de lointains souvenirs, douloureux. Ses lèvres se crispèrent.

« Des générations d'Hommes sont passées, et je n'ai plus reconnu mes enfants. Ils étaient si… »

Les mots semblèrent Lui manquer. Il ferma brièvement les paupières avant de poursuivre :

« Qu'est ce que le libre arbitre avait fait d'eux ? Dans leur Âme s'était développée une noirceur effroyable. D'où venait cette haine, cette violence ? Comment pourrais-je en imputer la faute seulement au libre arbitre ? Alors, était-ce moi qui en avait fait des créatures pleines de haine ? »

Dieu secoua brusquement la tête, les yeux exorbités.

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas moi. Ou l'ai-je fait ? »

Le Créateur se couvrit le visage avec ses mains, rentrant son menton entre Ses genoux.

« Je ne sais plus… »

Castiel ne pouvait plus bouger, un sentiment d'horreur le paralysait. Cela ne pouvait être son Père, il s'était trompé. Ses sens humains l'avaient fourvoyé. Dans son désir de trouver Dieu, il s'était persuadé de l'impossible. Et, malgré ces pensées qui tournoyaient dans sa tête, il restait là à L'écouter. Car il savait la vérité, aussi fort que la silhouette devant ses yeux l'effrayait, il savait qui Il était.

« Mes enfants souffraient… continua Dieu à mi-voix. Je ne pouvais rester sans réagir face à cela. Bien sûr, il y avait tous mes autres enfants… »

Il fit un geste de la main qui englobait l'espace autour de lui.

« Mais les humains asservissaient les animaux et bien vite, ils les traitèrent avec une cruauté qui égalait celle dont ils faisaient preuve entre eux. Les humains ne se sont dotés du libre arbitre que pour pouvoir en priver leurs semblables. Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'essayer de contrôler, et lorsqu'ils échouent, ils détruisent. Les forts dominent et plient les faibles à leur volonté. »

Sa tirade Le laissa à bout de souffle. Il inspira profondément et reprit :

« Et puis, il y avait les anges. Vous étiez parfaits. »

Castiel ne releva pas l'emploi du passé.

« Vous étiez harmonieux. Droits. Obéissants. Prévisibles. Il aurait été plus simple d'éradiquer les hommes et de vous garder. »

Le Créateur eut un rire amer, qui ressemblait plus à un étranglement.

« Quel père peut rester sourd face à la souffrance de ses enfants ? J'ai voulu tout arranger, les guérir, croyais-je. J'ai été présomptueux.

- L'orgueil est un péché humain, avança Castiel avec réticence.

- Oui. Peut-être que tout est de ma faute alors… Ce n'était probablement que justice que je répare mes erreurs… »

Castiel regarda avec incompréhension Son Père fermer de nouveau les yeux, comme en proie à une grande affliction, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière.

« N'as-tu jamais essayé, Castiel ? Pour soulager ton protégé, prendre sa douleur ? »

L'ange hocha la tête avec lenteur. Il avait apaisé la souffrance de Dean quand il l'avait arraché des Enfers. Il avait élevé cette âme meurtrie, pétrie de souffrances, et l'en avait allégées. Il avait pris cette soif de violence, cette haine, ce dégoût de soi. Pas entièrement. Juste assez pour que l'homme ne soit pas fou lorsqu'il réintégrerait son corps de chair et de sang. Pas entièrement, car chaque peine dont il le débarrassait, elle s'enfonçait dans sa Grâce et imprégnait son essence. Chaque lame qu'avait enfoncé Alistair dans l'âme de Dean, Castiel l'avait ressentie. Chaque être que Dean avait torturé, c'était comme si c'était lui qui l'avait écorché.

Peut-être avait-ce été là son premier pas vers sa chute. Car les humains ressentaient la douleur de manière si différente des anges. Les anges souffraient, mais pas ainsi. Car plus que la douleur, les souvenirs de cette souffrance s'étaient incrustés dans sa Grâce, et il était incapable de s'en défaire. Il ressentait la culpabilité de Dean tous les jours, autant de coups de poignard quotidiens et seule la pensée que ces sentiments n'étaient pas les siens lui permettait de ne pas être submergé.

Et alors, Castiel comprit. Son Père avait pris la douleur des Hommes, de tous les hommes et de toutes les femmes. Un par un, Il avait purifié leur Âme. Et la noirceur qu'Il lui avait décrite s'était accrochée à Lui, mêlée à Son essence, et désormais indissociable. Il n'en était pas sorti indemne. L'esprit de Castiel s'éclaira comme confronté à une Révélation et, dans cet état de conscience, même l'horreur du blasphème qu'il avait formulé ne l'atteint pas.

Dieu n'était ni mort, ni égoïste. Il n'avait pas supporté toute cette souffrance. Il n'avait pu en délivrer l'humanité et Il s'était alors replié en Lui même, se coupant du monde. Lui qui voyait tout, Lui qui savait tout, c'était la seule solution.

Car les hommes L'avaient conduit à la folie.

« J'ai pris leur souffrance, continua Dieu d'une voix enrouée. Mais cela n'a pas suffi. C'était comme un puits sans fond…

- Dieu est infini… murmura Castiel, mais sa voix lui manquait.

- Je crois… » Sa voix était hésitante, mais il avait cessé de se balancer. « Je crois que c'est l'Homme qui a inventé la notion d'infini…

- Comment est-ce… »

Puis Castiel se tut. Ses questions dépassaient l'ordre de l'entendement. Tout ce en quoi il croyait encore s'effondrait. Plus aucune pensée ne se formait dans son esprit. Il resta un long moment ainsi, en silence, alors que son Père semblait s'être de nouveau plongé dans la contemplation de la princesse fourmi.

« Le libre arbitre. »

C'était Dieu Lui-même qui avait relancé la conversation.

« Tel un virus, il s'est propagé, d'une créature à une autre. J'ignore même comment cela a été possible. Tout a échappé à mon contrôle.

- Les anges n'ont pas de libre arbitre, » protesta faiblement Castiel.

Son père s'esclaffa d'un rire moqueur.

« Comment peux-tu croire cela ? Lucifer fut le premier, lorsqu'il s'est opposé à mes décisions. Quand j'ai vu que même mes anges étaient atteints, j'ai pris peur, et j'ai tenté de contenir la propagation en l'enfermant. Mon fils. Fou que j'ai été. Fou que je suis… »

Dieu caressa pensivement une herbe courbée.

« Fou que je suis, répéta-t-il. Cela a été peut-être l'une des dernières choses que j'ai faite. L'acte d'un désespéré. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Toute vie est gangrénée. Regarde-toi. Que fais-tu ici ? Si je t'ordonnais de tuer ton Winchester, le ferais-tu ? J'en doute, et pourtant, je sens ta Foi en moi brûler comme au premier jour. Vous usez tous de votre libre arbitre, mes anges que je croyais immuables, figés à jamais dans l'instant. Regarde Michael, il a fait le choix d'ouvrir la cage. N'était-ce pas par l'action de son seul libre arbitre, comme tous ceux qui l'ont suivi ? »

Le Créateur tourna soudainement son visage vers lui, plantant ses yeux d'un autre âge dans ceux de Castiel. Celui-ci se sentit être cloué sur place, imprégné d'un profond respect mêlé d'une terrible angoisse.

« Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne peux accéder à ta requête ? Tu veux que j'arrête Michael, tu penses que c'est ma voie. Mais si j'agis ainsi, ne vais-je pas le priver de ses décisions ? Quelle que soit la façon dont j'interviens, j'en dépouillerais certains de leur libre arbitre, ce même libre arbitre pour lequel tu te bats.

- Mais… Le coupa Castiel avec audace. Vous êtes déjà intervenu. Vous m'avez ramené à la vie, vous avez sauvé les Winchester en les mettant dans cet avion…

- Non, non, ce n'était pas moi… »

Il secouait la tête, frénétiquement. Castiel ne Le croyait pas. Quel autre allié inespéré avait pu les aider en ces occasions ? Dieu pouvait-Il mentir ? Cela bouleversait les dernières ruines de ce en quoi Castiel avait si fermement cru. Mais les accents de terreur qu'il percevait dans la voix de son père remettaient en cause ses plus profondes convictions. Plus rien ne tenait.

« Je ne fais plus rien, chuchota son Père. Je reste ici. Je regarde les fourmis. »

De nouveau, Il avait fermement clos les paupières, comme un enfant qui tentait de faire disparaître le grand méchant monstre. Castiel ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa aller à la tempête qui couvait en lui. Là, c'étaient tout autant des émotions que des pensées qui se déchaînaient. La colère. L'incompréhension. L'impuissance. La peur. Il reconstruisait toute son existence, tout son savoir. _La vie ne peut être sans libre arbitre_, se murmura-t-il gonflé d'espoir. Et aussitôt, comme un abcès que l'on perce, celui-ci s'évanouit, remplacé par un profond accablement qui fit taire toutes ses autres émotions.

Il n'avait abandonné que depuis peu l'idée que leur salut viendrait de Dieu. À la place, il s'était accroché à un espoir indistinct en l'espèce humaine, en sa capacité à s'en sortir, à l'image des Winchester. Mais si les hommes eux-mêmes avaient brisé Dieu, comment pouvait-il croire qu'ils seraient leurs propres acteurs dans leur rédemption ? Peut-être ce châtiment était-il juste, qu'ils meurent tous, démons, anges, humains et animaux, dans un grand feu d'artifice. Que Dieu lui même meure, et cela serait fini de ce désordre constant qu'était la vie.

Comme en écho à ses pensées, le cœur de son hôte s'accéléra brusquement, le sang battant sourdement dans ses veines. Instinctivement, Castiel étendit sa Grâce et il se connecta avec l'univers. De nouveau, il fut complet. La vie pulsait autour de lui, en unisson avec son être. Partout, elle rayonnait, chaque fragment de vie à son rythme et, reliés les uns aux autres, ils formaient comme une immense toile qui l'enveloppait.

Castiel voulait vivre. Il avait cru que sans ordre pour le guider, il perdait sa raison de vivre. Mais c'était faux. Il _voulait_ vivre, et ce besoin était profondément ancré en lui. Il se battrait. Pour Dean. Pour cette fourmi à ses pieds. Pour cette femme au cœur plein de compassions. Pour Dieu, même s'il prétendait ne pas s'en préoccuper. Pour eux tous.

Pour lui aussi.

« Hm, apparemment, les scarabées ne mangent pas les fourmis… Peut-être va-t-elle réussir à fonder sa colonie ! »

La voix de son Père était pleine d'enthousiasme, comme s'il avait déjà oublié Castiel et sa douloureuse conversation. Son fils hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Lui. Mais Dieu pouvait encore faire une dernière chose pour l'ange.

« Ma cause est-elle juste ? » demanda Castiel, tentant de ne pas placer trop d'espoirs dans cette question.

C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin : l'approbation de la voie qu'il avait choisie et il cesserait de se tourmenter à chaque instant, chaque fois qu'il ôterait la vie d'un de ses ennemis, ange ou humain, pour arrêter l'Apocalypse.

« Je ne sais pas. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Oui, répondit l'ange avec simplicité.

- Alors c'est probablement le cas, dit-Il d'une voix distraite.

- Probablement ?

- Je n'ai aucune certitude. Je m'en suis libéré. Regarde ! Elle commence à s'enterrer ! »

Son attitude avait changé en une fraction de seconde, passant de la réticence à une excitation fébrile. Mais Castiel n'accorda aucune attention à la fourmi. Son Père ne lui donnait aucune certitude. Soit. Le doute serait le prix à payer pour avoir conscience de son libre arbitre. Il ne se battrait pas avec moins d'ardeur.

Il regarda une dernière fois son Père. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour Lui. Personne ne le pouvait. Dieu, dans Sa miséricorde, avait voulu aider les mortels. Mais qui aidait Dieu dans Sa misère ? Castiel songea à la femme dans le jardin. Ce n'était pas un être pieu, et pourtant, il avait senti la Foi en elle. La Foi en ces malades qu'elle côtoyait jour après jour.

Comme s'Il sentait son départ imminent, son Père reprit la parole :

« Tu garderas tout cela pour toi, Castiel ? »

C'était clairement une question, et non un ordre.

« Les autres, s'ils l'apprennent, ils viendront, et ils me demanderont des comptes, ils- »

Sa voix se brisa, telle celle d'un enfant apeuré par le tohu-bohu des adultes.

« Je ne dirai rien, » promit Castiel à mi-voix, et il sentit la ferveur qui l'avait animé l'instant précédent se briser de nouveau.

Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, il le savait.

Et pourtant, lorsqu'il déploya sa Grâce, c'est vers une boutique d'alcool qu'il projeta son être.

* * *

><p>Une petite review pour donner votre avis est toujours appréciée ! :)<p> 


	2. et des abeilles

**Situation :** Fin de la saison 7. Après que Castiel ait prit la souffrance de Sam et qu'il soit devenu fou.

**Personnages** : Castiel. Meg, Dean et diverses créatures.

**Note** : Encore une fois, merci à Saturne pour la correction.

Deuxième partie de cette histoire, qui ne suit pas directement la première partie, mais qui la complète. Un style tout à fait différent, sous forme de petites moments, un peu comme un conte.

**Note 2 :** J'ai fait des recherches pour écrire ce texte, notamment en regardant un reportage sur les abeilles (j'avais l'impression de regarder un film d'action, c'était passionnant !) Et donc, le Sphinx tête de mort est un papillon, qui porte ce nom à cause de la tête de mort sur son dos, qui a la particularité d'émettre des phéromones qui le fait passer aux yeux, ou plutôt aux antennes, des abeilles pour l'un des leurs. Cela lui sert à entrer dans la ruche afin de voler le miel, et de repartir sans se faire tuer ! (Je ne fais pas qu'étaler ma nouvelle science, c'est que j'en parle plus loin dans ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« C'est quoi Dieu ? »<p>

La question, posée par une gamine haute comme trois pommes, aux joues poupines, ses cheveux auburn dans les yeux, désarma sa mère.

Castiel, assit sur un banc rouillé, la regarda s'emmêler dans ses mots puis réciter quelques mots qu'elle semblait avoir appris par cœur :

« Dieu est Amour, ma chérie. »

L'enfant sembla se contenter de cette explication. Son attention fut aussitôt distraite par une bourrasque de vent qui gonfla son manteau, et elle se prit pour un bateau pendant quelques instants, courant en poussant des cris ravis à côté de sa mère.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Castiel. L'ange tourna la tête vers Meg qui venait de le rejoindre. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient sa mine renfrognée et il pouvait lire dans ses yeux tous les soucis qui la travaillaient. Pourtant, elle ne lui en dit rien et murmura juste :

« C'est bon Cas, on y va… »

Castiel hocha la tête et la suivit sans un mot.

Il pensait s'être débarrassé de tels questionnements et pourtant… La question de l'enfant tournoyait dans sa tête, l'obsédait.

[:]

Castiel toucha la fourmi du bout des doigts et voulut lui transmettre un mot, un seul et unique, mais inconnu à son langage.

_Dieu_.

La fourmi délaissa un instant la baie qu'elle charriait pour agiter ses antennes en direction de Castiel, essayant de capter la signification de son intervention.

_Dieu se mange-t-il ? Dieu menace-t-il la Cité ?_ demanda-t-elle enfin en expulsant ses phéromones.

Castiel se recula. Il n'aimait pas les fourmis. La personnalité des ouvrières, asexuées, se confondait avec celle de leur Cité. Seule Sa survie comptait. Les ouvrières vivaient pour Elle et mouraient pour Elle, sans une seule pensée pour leur propre individualité. Elles se contentaient d'obéir. Elles rappelaient douloureusement à Castiel de désagréables souvenirs qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier.

Non.

Il n'aimait pas les fourmis.

[:]

Le chien attaché sur l'aire d'autoroute le fixait, la tête sur ses pattes avant. Son pelage était gonflé par l'humidité, et il se redressa lorsque Castiel s'approcha de lui. L'ange lui tendit une main amicale, que l'animal s'empressa de renifler. Satisfait, il agita faiblement la queue et demanda :

_Ami ? Allons chasser. _

Castiel posa sa paume sur son poitrail, glissant ses doigts entre les poils mouillés.

_Sais-tu ce qu'est Dieu ? _envoya l'ange.

Le canidé ferma la bouche, pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de répondre par une autre question :

_Es-tu Dieu ?_

_Non_.

_Toi et moi, on est Dieu ?_ demanda le chien.

_Non_, répéta Castiel.

La réponse parut satisfaire le canidé.

_Alors soyons une meute,_ s'exclama-t-il avec joie. _Détache moi, et allons chasser_.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas chasser. Il ôta la laisse qui retenait le chien au réverbère. L'animal aboya de joie, et l'ange le saisit pour le glisser sous son bras.

Dean et Sam sauraient quoi en faire.

[:]

Le chat se prélassait sur un muret qui irradiait de chaleur. Il leva sa tête triangulaire lorsque Castiel apparut. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, le félin clignant paresseusement des yeux. L'ange bougea le premier et, loin de s'effrayer, l'animal sauta au sol. La queue raide, il s'approcha de l'ange, l'observant à l'oblique.

Castiel s'accroupit et lui présenta une main. Le félin l'inspecta un instant avant de s'en désintéresser. D'un miaulement dédaigneux, il l'autorisa à lui caresser l'échine. Puis, il le marqua en frottant sa tête contre son genou.

_Connais-tu Dieu ?_ demanda Castiel en transmettant, encore une fois, tout ce qu'il attachait à ce mot.

_Suis-je Dieu ?_ demanda le félin en roulant sur le dos afin que Castiel puisse continuer ses caresses sur son ventre, zone la plus sensible.

_Non_, répondit Castiel.

_Alors ça n'a pas d'importance. Plus haut._

Castiel s'obtempéra et gratta plus haut.

[:]

L'abeille se posa au cœur de la fleur puis, le gosier chargé de nectar, s'envola. Dans les airs, elle fit plusieurs cercles et Castiel sut que dans peu de temps, ses sœurs la rejoindraient, averties de la présence de nourriture.

Il les observait depuis plusieurs heures, fasciné.

Castiel aimait les abeilles.

Elles étaient gracieuses. Leurs ailes transparentes frémissaient si vite que l'œil peinait à en suivre le mouvement, leurs pattes s'agitaient, inlassablement, et leurs antennes se dressaient devant elles. Leurs poils bruns se couvraient de pollen tandis qu'elles se gorgeaient de nectar et, le vol alourdi par leur récolte, elles s'en retournaient à la ruche

L'une d'elle passa devant Castiel, la trajectoire incertaine. L'ange tendit une main et l'insecte s'y posa un instant, gouttant sa peau avec ses antennes. Il vit ses sacs accrochés à ses pattes arrière, gonflés de pollens, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction.

Il n'avait pas encore osé leur poser la question.

Il craignait leur réponse. Il ne se sentait la force de faire face à un autre échec.

Car il aimait vraiment les abeilles.

[:]

« Qu'est-ce que Dieu ? »

Dean sursauta, surprit de la soudaine apparition d'un ange en trench-coat dans la chambre. Il lui lança un regard, et termina de ranger à mouvements brusques ses t-shirts et pantalons dans son sac.

« Bonjour, Cas. »

Le chasseur avait la mine sombre et Castiel pouvait sentir son mécontentement dans sa voix. Était-ce parce qu'il avait manqué aux éléments de base de la politesse humaine ?

« Bonjour Dean, » se reprit-t-il et il sourit, heureux d'avoir compris cela par lui même.

Dean détourna le visage et Castiel sentit son sourire se faner. Qu'avait-il fait de mal encore ? Puis, il se rappela la raison de sa venue.

« Qu'est-ce que Dieu ? répéta-t-il.

- C'est un connard, grogna Dean. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. »

Castiel hocha la tête. Oui, il aurait dû s'attendre à cette réponse.

« Cas… » murmura Dean d'une voix plus posée, mais avant que son humain ne finisse sa phrase, l'ange s'était déjà envolé ailleurs.

Il n'aimait pas Dean lorsqu'il était en colère.

Il avait trop de raisons d'être en colère.

[:]

Castiel allait de fleur en fleur. La rouge au cœur noir. La jaune aux pistils hérissés. La mauve aux pétales chiffonnés. La blanche refermée. Il en touchait le cœur, et le pollen s'accrochait aux pores de sa peau. Il fécondait. Il créait la vie. Il s'émerveillait. Un sentiment d'allégresse s'emparait de son être. Il s'allongea dans les hautes herbes, les tiges formant une voute au dessus de ses jambes. Le sol était frais contre son dos, et le soleil chaud sur son visage. Il apprécia le contraste, se laissant bercer par le bourdonnement des ailes, la mélodie des mésanges, le bruissement des feuilles.

Il tendit une main recouverte de pollen et tel le Sphinx tête de mort, il devint abeille. Une première vint se poser sur son doigt, puis une seconde.

_Connaissez-vous Dieu ?_ leur demanda l'ange.

_Qu'est ce Dieu ? _

Et la première abeille prit l'information avant que Cas ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Ils étaient de la même ruche, ce qu'avait une, toutes l'avaient. Elle la passa à la seconde, et leurs antennes s'agitèrent à l'unisson. Une troisième vint s'adjoindre, et bientôt sa main grouilla d'insectes ailés, se transmettant le même mot, réfléchissant frénétiquement. _Dieu. _Les idées balayaient le groupe, passant et repassant. _Dieu. _

Enfin, la réponse émergea, comme venant d'une seule entité.

_Obéissance. Dévouement. Sacrifice. Dieu est la Reine. _

Et Castiel acquiesçait. Car la réponse venait de lui aussi, car il était de l'essaim.

[:]

Parfois, Meg venait s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle gardait le silence, observant avec lui la vie se débattre pendant quelques instants. Puis, l'exaspération l'emportait, et elle s'en allait, sans dire un mot.

Castiel lui en était reconnaissant. Elle faisait toujours attention de ne rien écraser, malgré sa frustration. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle prit la parole :

« Si Lucifer est ton frère, et que Satan a donné naissance à tous les démons, cela fait de moi ta nièce ? »

Sa voix, Castiel le remarqua avec fierté, était sarcastique, mais il réfléchit à la question avec sérieux. Il fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête. Cela lui convenait. Ils étaient de la même famille. S'il avait appris quelque chose avec les Winchester, c'est qu'il devait protéger sa famille.

Il veillerait sur Meg.

[:]

L'énorme frelon vint se poser sur une branche épaisse. Castiel avait déjà vu de tels insectes atterrire auprès de quelques ouvrières isolées. De deux à trois fois plus grosses que les abeilles qu'ils attaquaient, ces dernières n'hésitaient pas un seul instant à se jeter dans la mêlée pour protéger l'essaim. Il en avait vu plusieurs se faire décapiter avant qu'elles ne puissent tuer un seul de leurs agresseurs.

Mais ici, l'abeille était seule, butinant les fleurs rosâtres du pommier. Le frelon lui tomba dessus, ses mandibules s'agitant aussitôt pour la paralyser. L'abeille se contorsionna, tentant de donner des coups de dard pour se dégager.

Castiel voulait aider sa sœur.

Mais il ne se battait plus.

Il bourdonna, traça des signes dans les airs, appelant d'autres ouvrières à l'aide.

Mais elles étaient trop loin. Et Castiel ne se battait plus.

Le frelon avait largement le dessus, tout son poids s'appuyait sur l'abeille qui ne pouvait plus bouger, et il mordait à la base de ses ailes afin de l'immobiliser. Les morsures et les piqures de l'abeille étaient sans effet.

Alors Castiel se saisit du frelon par les ailes, et le jeta au loin.

Il ne se battait plus. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sauver sa sœur.

Des réminiscences d'une autre vie l'assaillirent. Combattre. Obéir. Protéger.

Il s'enfuit vers la ruche.

[:]

Castiel se matérialisa dans la chambre de Dean. Ce dernier dormait, la joue collée contre son oreiller, sa couverture emmêlée dans ses jambes. Sa poitrine se soulevait régulièrement, en unisson avec celle de Sam, allongé sur le matelas adjacent.

Avec précaution, Castiel s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Dean s'agita mais d'un doigt sur son front, l'ange le replongea dans son sommeil. Il resta ainsi un long moment, immobile, fixant ses mains, réfléchissant. Enfin, il commença :

« J'ai réfléchi. Je suis mort. Lucifer m'a tué et pourtant je suis revenu à la vie. Qui a la puissance de faire revenir un ange d'entre les morts ? La Mort elle-même. Et Dieu. Mais la Mort ne fait pas cela. Et Dieu… Dieu avait décidé de ne plus être. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Pourtant, Dieu m'a sauvé. Je le sais depuis le début. Mais pourquoi ? Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'agirait plus. Et puis, j'ai compris. »

Il sourit tendrement.

« Je crois… Je crois que mon Père a compris que lui aussi possédait le libre arbitre. Qu'il pouvait en user comme bon lui semblait. Et il m'a ramené à la vie. »

Il se releva et fixa Dean qui dormait toujours.

« Dieu m'aime. Moi, personnellement. Est-ce l'orgueil qui me remplit de ce sentiment de satisfaction ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'un des bras de Dean glissa par dessus le rebord de son lit.

[:]

Il pleuvait.

Les gouttes ruisselaient le long de ses cheveux aplatis, roulaient sur ses joues, glissaient dans son cou. Son trench-coat était gorgé d'eau, et son t-shirt grisâtre qu'il portait en dessous serait bientôt de même. Il devrait les enlever.

La pluie matinale s'était abattue avec soudaineté, détrempant la terre grasse et les herbes entremêlées. Les abeilles s'étaient aussitôt précipitées pour se mettre à l'abri. Toutes n'avaient pas réussi à rentrer dans la ruche pour se protéger, et certaines se collaient désormais à la tige d'une plante, sous quelques feuilles pour se protéger du déluge. Elles frissonnaient, tentant de se réchauffer, mais dans peu de temps, elles seraient frigorifiées et paralysées par la morsure glaciale de l'eau.

Alors Castiel ôta ses vêtements, les essora et s'en servit pour les abriter.

[:]

La Reine était trop âgée. De futures princesses se développaient déjà dans leurs alvéoles, et la ruche se préparait à se scinder en deux. Castiel partiraient avec la Reine, accompagné de nombreuses de ses sœurs.

En quelques heures tout fut décidé, et le bourdonnement incessant emplit l'air alors que l'essaim s'envolait. Vieille, fatiguée, la Reine se posa quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, incapable de poursuivre son vol, obligé de se reposer quelques temps. Aussitôt, toutes les ouvrières se collèrent autour d'elle, afin de la protéger, de la réchauffer. Castiel s'adjoignit à la masse, et bien vite sa peau nue se recouvrit de ses sœurs.

Quelques unes s'envolèrent, à la recherche d'un lieu où installer leur nouvelle colonie. Elles partirent aux quatre directions, cherchant l'emplacement idéal.

_Sécurité, _bourdonnaient certaines.

_Abondance_, vrombissaient d'autres.

Mais aucune place ne les satisfaisait, et au fur et à mesure que les heures et les jours passaient, l'essaim devenait de plus en plus fragile. Castiel sentait la Reine se mouvoir contre sa peau, de plus en plus faible, et ses sœurs commençaient à paniquer.

_Sécurité, abondance, _leur dit l'ange_. Je connais. _

Et il leur transmit ce lieu idéal. Noire et lisse. De métal et de cuir. De rock et de murmures. Toutes acquiescèrent.

Alors, l'essaim toujours accroché à lui, Castiel déploya ses ailes et s'envola jusqu'à l'Impala.

[:]

Castiel était bien. Et pour une fois, ce n'était ni le bourdonnement lancinant des abeilles, ni le chant de la rivière qui l'apaisait. Il ignorait où il était, mais Dean était là. Sa seule présence le réconfortait. Il ne criait pas. Il ne lui faisait pas de reproche. Il ne lui demandait pas de faire face à la merde qu'il avait semée derrière. Il se taisait, et son silence l'enveloppait, bienveillant.

Castiel le fixait, incapable de détourner les yeux. Cet homme qu'il avait extirpé de l'enfer, ce simple humain qui avait détenu le destin du monde entre ses mains sans faiblir et avait osé s'opposer au destin. Doutait-il comme Castiel avait douté ? Comment faisait-il pour savoir quel choix était le bon, quelle décision prendre ?

« Je ne sais pas, Cas… » dit-il à mi-voix sans que l'ange n'ait besoin de formuler à voix haute ses questions. « Je fais ce que je crois être juste, et je m'arrange pour que ça le devienne. Et quand ce n'est pas le cas, j'essaie de nettoyer derrière moi…

- Ce que je devrais faire… » murmura Castiel à contrecœur, sachant que c'est ce que le chasseur attendait de lui.

Mais Dean garda le silence. Pas de flot de reproches, pas de demande d'aide. Il n'acquiesça même pas, se contenant de le regarder de ses yeux verts métalliques. Alors, Castiel se détendit enfin. Il se sentait bien. En sécurité. Que le monde cesse, que le temps s'arrête, et peut-être que son corps, son esprit et sa Grâce cesseront de saigner.

Mais rien n'était éternel. Pas même Dieu. Alors comment ce moment aurait-il pu l'être ?

Il chassa ses questionnements de son esprit et se tourna vers Dean. Il voulait juste oublier ces voix dans sa tête, qui l'harcelaient sans cesse, le tourmentaient. La présence du chasseur était aujourd'hui réconfortante. Castiel parla, sans faire attention aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il lui donna des nouvelles de la ruche et de la Reine vieillissante, lui parla de la pie qu'il avait surprise une cuillère argentée dans le bec, lui raconta la dispute qui avait opposé un couple d'humains. Sa bouche s'assécha, et il finit par être à court de sujets de conversations. Un silence bienfaisant se propagea entre eux, et l'ange le savoura.

Il ne dura pas.

« Cas... » La voix du chasseur était infiniment douce. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas réel, hein. »

Castiel ne répondit pas.

« Je ne suis que le fruit de ton imagination, sur laquelle tu as appliqué son image, » continua-t-il avec douceur.

Castiel secoua vaguement la tête, sans savoir s'il acquiesçait ou démentait. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas de cette connaissance.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir, reprit l'apparition. Il a besoin de toi. »

Castiel ferma les yeux, comme s'il pouvait faire disparaitre l'homme devant lui. S'il n'était que le fruit de son esprit, pourquoi le culpabilisait-il ? S'il ne faisait que se parler à lui même, pourquoi son subconscient le faisait-il souffrir ainsi ? Il n'avait rien demandé ! Il rouvrit les paupières, mais Dean était toujours là. N'était-ce pas la preuve qu'il était bien réel ?

« Et tu as besoin de lui, » acheva le chasseur avant de s'évaporer.

Castiel enroula ses bras autour des jambes de son hôte, espérant vaguement apaiser les battements désordonnés de son cœur, étouffer ses terreurs profondes.

Il connaissait la vérité dans ces paroles.

Dieu ? Il L'avait cherché, il L'avait voulu. Qu'il ait fini par le trouver n'avait pas d'importance. Il n'avait pas besoin de Lui.

Dean.

Castiel sentit sa Grâce se contracter.

Il croyait en Dean. Il avait besoin de lui.

Il irait.

* * *

><p><em>Cela finit un peu abruptement, mais ça se rattache là aux évènements de la série. J'espère que cette lecture vous a plu. Je suis toute ouïe à toutes remarques, critiques ou autres !<em>


End file.
